


Brown Orchid

by brOBGYN



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Annette Castellano Is My Nemesis, Beautiful, Diamond Dan, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Flowerotica, For Your Eyes Only, Hanging Out Deep, He's good with his mouth, Imagery, Poetry, Smut, Thirsty Camel, genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brOBGYN/pseuds/brOBGYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's poem to Mindy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Orchid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soupsnakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soupsnakes).



> I feel like (after that Howard stern interview) that the inspiration for Brown Orchid had to come from somewhere.
> 
> So here's to my muses. The Soupsnakes.

Soft petals in the morning light  
Glistening with dew.  
Sweet fragrance permeates the air  
Enchanting me anew.

The tender bud blooms before my eyes  
Both delicate and strong  
Her beauty courses through my veins  
An alluring siren's song.

My fingers trace a drop of moisture   
Trailing down the bloom.  
I bury my face within its depths  
Inhaling her sweet perfume.

The flower's nectar coats my mouth.  
I cannot help but take a drink.  
Her taste explodes upon my tongue,  
Honeyed wine bringing me to the brink.

My fingers caress the velvety center,  
Pale pink fading into light brown.  
Deep inside lives the height of all pleasure   
A shower of bliss raining down.

I lean back and gaze upon the captivating blossom,  
Open and ripe for the taking.  
The thought of another regarding her beauty  
Leaves my bared heart raw and aching.

I pluck her up swiftly to cradle her gently,  
Tempting flesh pressed as close as can be.  
I'll take you and keep you, my lovely Brown Orchid,  
But truly it's you who owns me.


End file.
